De Aliens, Nanites y Pañales
by Alex Daniel
Summary: <html><head></head>Ben y Rex se enamoraron, y por ende llevan una "relación secreta". Pero la diversion se desaparece en cuanto al dueño del omnitrix empiezan a darle unos extraños sintomas. ¿Como tomaran la parternidad los dos grandes heroes? REXxBEN, Crossover, M-Preg</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**Dado que ya termine "Insensato Corazon" Empezare a subir eset nuevo fic que tambien sera de 6 **_**_capítulos_**

**_Sinopsis: Rex y Ben llevan una relacion "secreta" entre ellos a espaldas de todos. Pero un dia, luego de que Ben empieze a comportarse algo extraño las cosas se ponen color de hormiga._**

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. No ahgo esto con fines de lucro, plagio ni difamacion..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

"_**Clandestinidad"**_

Toda la habitación parecía estar sumergida en una atmosfera densa, el aire estaba caliente y no había ninguna señal del aire acondicionado que estaba al fondo. O al menos, así lo percibían los chicos que se encontraban tumbados en la cama. Uno era castaño, con la piel blanca, su cuerpo delgado ligeramente tonificado y con ojos de un brillante color verde, aunque en ese momento no podían apreciarse bien a causa de la mueca de placer que dibujaba su rostro.

Todo a causa de un cuerpo más grande sobre él, a diferencia suya ese era más alto, con la piel morena, mas atlético, el cabello negro y con un par de ojos cafés que en ese momento admiraban cada centímetro de la piel olivácea del chico debajo suyo.

-¿Te gusta, esto?-Su aliento era más un montón de jadeos, apenas lograba hablar mientras embestía sus caderas contra las del otro chico.

-S-sabes que, si…-El castaño apenas lograba articular palabra entre los gemidos que le provocaba el moreno. Pero lo que menos importaba en ese momento eran las palabras. El mayor lo jalo por el cuello y estrello sus labios en un contacto fuerte, salvaje. Habían probado sus labios cientos de veces, pero nunca se cansaban de sentir el aliento del otro en sus bocas, de la batalla que armaban intentando hacerse con el control.

-Venga-Rex pasó de la boca del ojiverde directo a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, amaba ver como Ben se derretía ante esto-Di mi nombre…

-No-Pero Ben, tampoco era un chico sumiso que se dejaba de todo.

-Sabes que quieres…-Solo para dar más fuerza a sus palabras embistió con aun más fuerza al castaño-Dilo… Gime, mí, nombre…

-Primero gime, el mío-

No tenía sentido que discutieran, al final, ambos eran dominantes por naturaleza; para cuando ambos se corrieron el ojiverde gemía por mas y el moreno gritaba el nombre de este con placer.

El moreno salió del interior del otro chico y se acomodo a su lado, acostándose completamente sobre el suave colchón y rodeando al castaño con un brazo antes de besarlo en la cabeza.

-Sabes, creo que esta vez hicimos mucho ruido…-Ben se subió un poco más para poder apoyarse contra el pecho del otro, le gustaba quedar en esa posición. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Siempre hacemos mucho ruido, por eso pedí una habitación a prueba de sonido-Esta vez, Ben se giro para mirar directamente al moreno; esta vez sí le había sorprendido.

Si alguien, quien fuera, les hubiera dicho que ambos terminarían envueltos en una relación clandestina, bueno, esa persona abría terminado en un manicomio o lanzada en una capsula al espacio. Pero la verdad era que luego de conocerse, después de la batalla contra Alfa, ninguno había logrado dejar de pensar en el otro. En su universo Ben les contaba a sus amigos todo lo ocurrido, desde que atravesó la grieta dimensional hasta la pelea junto al chico robot. Y en la suya Rex no dejaba de recordar al chico alíen, le hablo de él a Noah, a sus amigas, incluso a Circe.

-Esto es agradable…-Comento Ben al aire mientras delineaba el abdomen de Rex.

-¿Quieres repetir?-El comentario del moreno le amerito un buen zape en la frente-¡Auh! Si ya sé que te gusta escapar de toda la fama de ser "Ben 10"… Sigo pensando que exageras.

-Entonces seguiré exagerando en mi universo-Ben hizo como que se levantaba pero el otro lo apretó con el brazo con el que lo rodeaba.

-Nooo… Hace mucho que no nos vemos-Ben adoraba cuando Rex hacia berrinches, la verdad, tampoco quería irse.

-Bien me quedare un rato mas; qué importa que mi prima, mi mejor amigo, mi abuelo y el resto de mi familia se preocupen porque no hay señal de mi en toda la galaxia…-En el fondo Ben si se sentía un poco culpable; pero eso cambiaba en cuanto veía a Rex.

-No te preocupes, saben que no puedes estar en mejores manos-El moreno tenia cierto efecto en el, de la clase que hacía que nada mas en el mundo le importara.

-Eso sería genial. Si tan solo lo supieran-Ben se trepo un poco más para poder quedar mejor sobre el moreno y abrazarlo por el torso-Pero, supongo que puedo quedarme unas horas más; no es la primera vez…

Sintió como Rex los cubría con una de las cobijas a la vez que con la mano empezaba a acariciarle el cabello. Adoraba que el moreno hiciera aquello, en especial porque le relajaba mucho y le facilitaba el-

-Rex no puedo quedarme a dormir, otra…vez-Aunque se negara ya sentía el sueño atacar su cuerpo.

-Solo, esta vez-Esta vez Rex abrazo por completo al ojiverde de forma posesiva, y muy cómoda para ambos-Por, favor…

-Hmmm-Ben no podía resistirse a ello, sabía que Rex odiaba dormir solo. Así que, como un par de veces antes, cerró los ojos y dejo que el palpitar del corazón del moreno lo ayudara a dormirse.

Ya pensaría en una excusa para su dimensión en la mañana.

Al día siguiente:

La mañana llego rápidamente, en parte porque los chicos se quedaron dormidos muy tarde, pero mayormente porque habían olvidado cerrar las persianas y ahora el sol les daba de lleno en la cara. Rex intentaba por todos los medios ocultarse del molesto astro, se cubrió con la almohada pero entonces se percato de que faltaba algo más en la cama:

-¿Te desperté?-Aunque lo preguntara, Ben no parecía nada arrepentido.

-Hmm, es temprano…-Rex apenas si había abierto los ojos, pero mientras se rascaba uno con el otro pudo ver a Ben, ya vestido y con su chaqueta verde en las manos-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, hare como que estuve durmiendo en la nave-Al parecer el Tennyson ya había ideado su excusa. Pero mientras Rex se ponía su ropa interior, Ben se sentó al borde de la cama y le sujeto por la barbilla a la vez que le besaba con suavidad-Iba a pedirte el desayuno, pero no creo que este lugar tenga servicio al cuarto.

-No me trates como una chica-Esa era una de sus pláticas favoritas: pelear por quien era "el chico" y "la chica" de ellos dos-O tengo que recordarte quien era el que gemía mi nombre anoche…

-Nos vemos luego, robot boy…-El ojiverde se inclino un poco y planto un casto beso en la frente de Rex.

El moreno odiaba que Ben hiciera eso, no por el gesto, sino porque nunca se le ocurría nada sarcástico o irónico que decirle al castaño. Ese era el efecto del ojiverde sobre Rex, nunca lo dejaba pensar claramente. Vio como Ben se ponía su chaqueta y accionaba su reloj, luego del destello verde pudo ver a un alíen que solo conocían él y el dueño del Ultimatrix.

-Nos vemos-Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mientras Ben creaba una grieta en el aire, el espacio, lo que fuera, seguro Holiday o su hermano si lo entenderían. El alíen desapareció y tras él la abertura se cerró-¡Hmm!

Si Ben ya no estaba no tenía ningún sentido quedarse allí; tomo un baño, se vistió y fue a la recepción a pagar, con la tarjeta de su hermano. En cuanto llego a la carretera decidió irse con la moto en vez de volando, no estaba de humor para aguantar el sermón que Blanco siempre le daba después de cada una de sus escapadas.

-Bueno, siempre puedo alegar que estaba con Noah-Aunque ya había usado mucho esa excusa siempre podía contar con que si llamaban a su amigo este lo apoyaría-Por ahora, disfrutare el camino...

Hizo rugir varias veces el motor antes de arrancar dejando una larga nube de humo y prestando atención a cualquier puesto de comida, no había desayunado después de todo y tenía un largo camino por delante.

Belwood:

Tal y como lo había planeado, Ben apareció directamente en la nave de plomeros en la que normalmente viajaba junto a Ruk, su nuevo compañero. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las nueve de la mañana. Supuso que podía irse a desayunar a la cafetería del cuartel.

Tal vez era demasiado cínico de su parte. Desaparecer un día entero sin decirle a nadie y al siguiente aparecer desayunando. Aun así, en serio tenía hambre, estar con Rex consumía mucha energía; y no lo decía solo por la noche anterior. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de la nave se encontró a su prima, Gwen, apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados, lo habían atrapado. Y para colmo, con el estomago vacio.

-Hola Gwen-Pero aun podía…

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo-Y la pelirroja lo conocía demasiado bien-¿Dónde estabas?

-Está bien me atrapaste…-El castaño levanto las manos, como si estuviera frente a un policía-Estuve conduciendo la nave sin permiso, no le digas al abuelo.

-Claro, ¿y desde cuando la nave viaja entre las dimensiones?-Las palabras de la chica tuvieron un efecto en Ben igual a que si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima, con todo y balde.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Ben no me ignores…-Por el resto del camino el castaño tuvo que soportar todos los reclamos de su prima-Estas escapadas tuyas son muy sospechosas.

-¿Ocurrió algo mientras no estaba?

-No.

-Entonces no hay ninguna razón para estar hablando de esto-Ya habían llegado a la cafetería y Ben había tomado una bandeja. Pero su prima no pensaba dejarlo en paz hasta conseguir algunas respuestas:

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ningún lado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Como algo.

-¿Con quién te reúnes?

-Con nadie-Las preguntas de la chica no ponían nervioso a Ben ya que sabía que su prima no tenía nada en que apoyarse para hacer suposiciones, y también gracias a la ración de papas que estaba comiendo.

-¿Entonces quien te hizo estas?-Gwen llevo sus manos al cuello de la chaqueta verde y lo bajo, exponiendo la piel de su primo y la gran marca roja que tenia.

-Estuve entrenando, me caí un par de veces-Aunque hubiera estado practicando como mentir sin ser descubierto, podía sentir ese tic en su ojo que siempre lo delataba.

-Si claro, eso es un chupetón aquí y en el resto de la galaxia-Esta vez la pelirroja pudo ver satisfecha como Ben se quedaba helado en su asiento-Entonces…

-Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?-Escuchar a Ben hacer una pregunta innecesaria le dio a entender a Gwen que era un tema delicado. Estaba tan sorprendida que solo asintió con la cabeza. Ben dejo de lado su comida y se la llevo a otro lado, un depósito vacio, alejado y sin nada ni nadie que los escuchara.

Hacia cerca de un año que Ben había estado desapareciendo con cierta frecuencia, una vez al mes como mínimo. La primera vez todos se habían vuelto como locos buscando al castaño, incluso buscando su firma de ADN en el universo solo encontraba una uña o un cabello que Ben, lo cual significaba cada lugar en el que el chico ponía un pie. El ojiverde apareció después de unas horas diciendo que había estado jugando básquet con un amigo, nadie le creyó. Fue después de la tercera o la cuarta vez que todos empezaron a aceptar que Ben nunca les diría a donde iba o como le hacía para desaparecer.

El abuelo Max decía que Ben tenía derecho a tener sus secretos, confiaba plenamente en que su nieto no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto o peligroso. O al menos la mayor parte de él pensaba así.

Kevin, bueno su mejor amigo desaparecía cada tanto y aparecía con excusas malas; no había que ser un genio para saber que ocurría. "-El mocoso tiene novia-" Solía decir con tono de burla cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema.

Y Gwen, ella estaba de acuerdo con ambas teorías, pero solo en parte. Su abuelo tenía razón, Ben no podía estar haciendo nada malo pero conocía el talento que tenía su primo para meterse en problemas; y la teoría de s novio, bueno había conocido a Kya y a Julie, y sabia de sobra que Ben no era misterioso cuando una chica le gustaba, así que dudaba el que su primo estuviera saliendo con una chica en secreto.

-… y por eso es que a veces me escapo-Concluyo Ben luego de contarle a su prima lo que pasaba, solo, que era una verdad a medias.

-Entonces, la razón, por la que despareces…-Gwen tenía los brazos cruzados y con una mano se sujetaba el entrecejo-¿Es para ir a ver a tu amigo de otra dimensión?-En verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble por no golpear a Ben.

-Si- ¡Auh!-Y fracaso miserablemente. Al final termino golpeando a Ben en la nuca.

-Y yo aquí preocupada por ti…-El ojiverde veía a su prima caminar de un lado a otro mientras gruñía lo irresponsable, y tonto, que llegaba a ser el. Al final término mirándolo fijamente-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo…

-Si es sobre como viaje entre los universos, tengo un alíen que puede-Explico Ben, creyendo que a eso se refería su prima-Lo llamo Omniverse, lo mantuve en secreto para que no sospecharan nada.

-No eso-Por alguna razón, ya se esperaba algo así-Si solo ibas a ver a ese tal Tex-

-Rex-

-Rex-Repitió, un poco sorprendida, Ben no era del que cuidaba de recordar bien los nombres. Cosa que explicaba lo obvios que resultaban los de sus alienígenas-¿Por qué no dijiste simplemente que era eso y ya?

-Ah, bueno, yo…

-Y Kevin diciendo que tenías una relación secreta-Gwen se quedo de lado con los brazos cruzados-A menos que…-En un principio quiso fastidiar a su primo, pero luego vio que Ben tenia la boca firmemente cerrada con los labios hacia adentro y con el parpado temblando a causa de un tic nervioso, parecía al borde de un colapso-¿Ben?

Providencia:

-"Que no se repita"-Imito Rex la voz de su jefe mientras golpeaba el taladro que emergía del suelo y esquivaba otros más.

Apenas volvió a estar en línea había terminado siendo escoltado por un par de jets. De regreso en la base lo esperaba un resignado jefe con un discurso que ya sonaba ensayado. Incluso su castigo era repetido, ir a entrenar y después de regreso a su habitación. Resultaba tan rutinario que ya ni siquiera le divertía fastidiar a su jefe.

-No deberías tentar tu suerte chico…-Fue lo que le dijo Bobo en cuanto Rex se reunió con ellos en el laboratorio-Un día de estos se va a enojar en serio.

-Hmmm-Pero el moreno no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado contento tarareando mientras Holiday hacia sus exámenes de rutina.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bobo, Rex-No era raro que la doctora expresara su preocupación, después de todo el moreno era como un hijo para ella-Si tan solo dijeras a dónde vas, Blanco no se enojaría. Tanto.

-¿Y que envié a un convoy tras de mí?-Sugirió Rex antes de soltar un gran-¡Ja! Prefiero irme a acampar a Abismo yo solo.

-¿Rex porque tanto misterio?-Había dejado de tararear solo porque la doctora tenía una paleta sobre su lengua-Entiendo que quieras tener tu privacidad.

-Incluso yo tengo curiosidad-Agrego Cesar que también estaba allí, revisando los nanites de su hermano-¿Qué ocultas hermano?

-No oculto nada-Para que lo repetía, ya nadie le creía-Solo, salgo y voy, por ahí.

-¿Sí…?-Inquiero la doctora-¿Con quién?

-Con Noah-Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Holiday lo tomo de la barbilla y lo hizo girar la cara.

-Entonces, supongo que fue Noah quien te hizo esas marcas-Agrego mientras Rex cerraba los ojos fuerza como si algo le doliera-¿O te ataco un vampiro?

-¿Esos son chupetones?-Incluso Cesar dejo de ver la pantalla para mirar el cuello de su hermano.

-No lo son.

-Jmm, sangre acumulada, marcas de dientes…-Mientras hablaba el mayor de los Salazar pasaba la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel de su hermano, que ya de por si sentía escalofríos-Definitivamente son chupetones.

-No me ayudas hermano-Agrego mirando fijamente a Cesar.

-Bien chico, creo que te atraparon. ¡Diez dólares a que tiene la espalda aruñada!

Lo peor de que tu mono EVO hiciera una apuesta a costa tuya, literalmente, era que tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no dejarse quitar la camisa. Vale decir que fallo, pero con su orgullo intacto.

-Y bien…-Holiday esperaba impaciente mientras Cesar seguía viendo los rasguños en la espalda de Rex.

-_"Hare que Ben se corte las uñas"_-Luego de eso intento idear una mentira creíble-Yo, fui… ¡Atacado por un EVO gato!

-…-

-…-

-¿En serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?-Pregunto un decepcionado mono. Holiday estaba debatiéndose si Rex merecía una dolorosa e innecesaria inyección o si debía ser comprensiva y entender que el chico estaba en "esa" edad.

-Así que mi hermanito tiene novia-Soltó Cesar al aire antes de darle unas palmadas a Rex en el hombro-¡Felicidades!

-Uh oh-Ok, al menos Cesar no era de los que se escandalizaban. No mientras siguiera pensando que su hermano salía con una chica-¡Sí! Exacto. Tengo novia-La expresión de alivio en su rostro resultaba casi pletórica.

-Bueno Rex, eso es, grandioso-La mujer en verdad estaba feliz por el chico, pero había algo que la perturbaba-Pero, creo que, tengo que saber si tu… Ya sabes, tú y tu novia están-

-Tranquila Holiday-Rex podía percatarse de la preocupación en los ojos verdes de la mujer. Y también sabía cuál era la causa-No necesito la "charla"-Agrego haciendo comillas con los dedos. A lo que tanto Holiday como su hermano lo miraron perplejos:

-¿A no?

-Si lo que les preocupa es que no me este cuidando…-Tubo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse-Si lo hago, además, es imposible que le embarace-No pudo evitar agregar aquello ultimo.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro?-Inquirió Bobo, pregunta que apoyaron la doctora y el científico.

-_"Por suerte Seis no está aquí. Si no, en serio estaría en problemas"_-Pensó aliviado.

Hablo demasiado rápido. Casi en ese instante una grieta se formo en el aire dejando ver un fondo negro plagado de estrellas, de esta emergió una criatura humanoide. Del tamaño de una persona, de piel plateada brillante, con brazos el doble de largos y manos enormes con largas garras, la cabeza cubierta por un casco negro de motociclista con visera verde, la única ropa que llevaba eran unos pantalones negros y un cinturón verde con una hebilla que les resultaba particularmente familiar a todos. Junto al alíen, una chica pelirroja con el cabello recogido en una cola, jeans, camisa roja y un chaleco negro.

-¿Ben?-Preguntaron Holiday y Rex al ver que la criatura brillaba en verde y en su lugar volvía a estar el chico castaño de ojos verdes que los había visitado hacia más o menos un año y medio. O, eso creía Holiday.

-Hola-Saludo el castaño, lucia nervioso. Exactamente igual que Rex que lo miraba con la boca abierta-Eh, yo… Traje a mi prima-Era lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Buenas tardes-Gwen miro a su alrededor y saludo a todos con una sonrisa-Soy Gwen Tennyson, un placer conocerlos.

-Eh, si, Rebecca Holiday-La doctora fue la primera en responder-Es, toda una, sorpresa…-Todo ocurría tan deprisa-Pero, ¿Por qué están aquí?

-Oh, no ocurre nada malo; Ben dijo que no recibían visitas de universos alternos muy a menudo-Pero mientras la Tennyson hacía gala de sus modales y su diplomacia. Ben y Rex intentaban decirse lo que ocurría por medio de caras y señas-Solo vine a conocer al novio de mi primo…-Agrego girándose hacia el moreno que estaba sentado en la camilla. Luego miro a Ben-¿Es él?

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saben, creo que el "continuara" no es tan necesario... Pero se siente tan bien! jajaja<strong>_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, y me gustaria leer sus reveiws para saber sus opiniones! Nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jajajaja este uno de los fics más divertidos y que mas disfruto de escribir… Por cierto espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Especialmente ustedes ****, ****SENAEE****, y ****Alexis-senpai****. Sus reviews fueron los primeros ARIGATO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

"_**Explicaciones y Recuerdos"**_

-¿Es él?-Pregunto Gwen mirando fijamente a su primo.

Mientras tanto Rex pensaba en la situación. Ben le había hablado de su prima, una chica inteligente, que podía hacer magia, y que al parecer era una entrometida; y había obligado a su primo para que la llevara a conocer a su novio. En ese momento Rex no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba Van Kleiss con uno de sus planes dementes por conquistar el mundo; o caballero negro con su impoluta magnanimidad diplomática; o un complot de súper villanos para matarlo. O un simple EVO loco. Cualquiera de esos le vendría de perlas.

-Rex, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?-En lugar de un cataclismo mundial, debía soportar ser taladrado por la mirada de Holiday esperando por una respuesta.

Prefería el cataclismo.

-Valla chico, esta vez sí que me sorprendiste.

-Fascinante, siempre quise observar ese aparato tuyo de cerca.

En una situación como esa solo tenía una salida posible: Tomo su chaqueta, a Ben, y salió corriendo.

-Si sabes que tarde o temprano tendremos que volver ¿verdad?-Inquiero Ben.

-Y de quien es la culpa…-Rebatió el moreno mirando fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados a al ojiverde.

Después de su valiente "retirada estratégica", Rex se había llevado al castaño a un desierto lo bastante lejano y remoto como para que Providencia tardara unas horas en encontrarlos. La mitad del camino la había volado con Ben en su espalda y la otra con el alíen Frio junto a él. Ahora estaban sentados al borde de un acantilado mirando el horizonte.

-No sabes cómo es Gwen cuando algo le interesa. Es muy persuasiva, da miedo.

-¡Ah!-Rex se sujeto la cabeza mientras se frotaba furiosamente el cabello terminando con todos sus mechones apuntando a un lado diferente-Esto es malo, muy malo… Holiday me va a matar, Blanco me va a matar, Cesar, bueno con el no tengo idea, y Seis-Pensó unos segundos-Debo decidir que flores quiero en mi funeral.

-Lo ciento…-Ben agacho la cabeza, se sentía realmente mal. Después de todo era su culpa haber roto la promesa que habían hecho sobre mantener su relación en secreto-Yo no-Pero antes de seguir disculpándose sintió como lo sujetaban del cuello y una fuerte presión en sus labios.

-No quise hacerte sentir mal-Susurro Rex sobre el beso mientras subía y bajaba su mano en la nuca del castaño. Sabía que eso le gustaba. En especial porque le facilitaba mucho dominar a Ben de esa forma-Solo-

-Cállate y sigue con eso-El dueño del Ultimatrix rodeo a Rex por la cintura y dejo que el moreno lo recostara sobre la roca para seguir besándose en una posición más cómoda. Estuvieron así un rato más, hasta que no pudieron seguir ignorando la situación-Oye, de veras no quería arruinar todo.

-Nah olvídalo, sabía que tarde o temprano nos descubrirán-Rex se irguió y quedo sentado con las piernas estiradas. Ben lo imito mientras lo miraba fijamente-Solo que esperaba que pudiera ser tarde.

En el fondo, ambos lo sabían. Solo que Rex había propuesto mantener su relación en secreto por dos motivos: uno, sería divertido tener un romance secreto como en sus telenovelas, volver locos a sus jefes seria un bono extra. Y dos, no podían llegar con sus amigos y familia diciendo: "-Hola él es mi novio, si me gustan los chicos, pero eso no es todo él es de un universo alterno y se va a quedar a cenar -"

Solo pensarlo resultaba hilarante. Ambos intentaban imaginar las reacciones de las personas que conocían, pero no era algo que les animara; por eso es que desde que comenzaron a salir, cada uno en su dimensión pensaban una forma de dar la noticia.

-Se hace tarde-Comento Ben mirando al sol ocultarse, habían descubierto que en sus universos el tiempo corría igual. Vio que Rex mantenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Haremos?-Pregunto el moreno mirándolo con una ceja alzada-Le explicare a todos lo que tenemos, y luego te llamo.

-Si claro, y mientras yo me voy a hacer como que no pasa nada-Ben golpeo a Rex en el hombro-Estamos juntos en esto; somos pareja ¿recuerdas? robot boy.

-Eres tan cursi-El chico robot beso a Ben, y mientras el ojiverde le rodeaba con por el cuello con los brazos aprovecho para agarrarlo por la cintura a la vez que despegaba con sus turbinas.

-¡Rex, suéltame!-En medio de pataletas Ben intentaba inultamente zafarse de los brazos del Evo-¡Puedo volar solo!

-Disfruta el viaje chico alíen…

Durante todo el trayecto, Rex estuvo pensando cómo explicar todo. Cuando aterrizo en los hangares del cuartel nadie lo llamo, nadie le ordeno que fuera a la sala principal, eso fue extraño; caminando por los pasillos nadie les prestaba especial atención a él o a Ben. La espera y el silencio resultaban incluso peor que si hubieran tenido una escolta armada siguiéndolos para asegurarse que no escaparan.

-Supongo que esto es a lo que llaman la "calma que precede la tormenta"-Comento Ben recordando las palabras de su abuelo. Rex estuvo de acuerdo, pero en vez de responder con un comentario sarcástico se detuvo frente a las puertas del laboratorio. Suponía que debían de estar ahí-Entonces…

-Entraremos hay y diremos que no importa lo que digan, estaremos juntos-Sentencio Rex con su usual tono confiado. Ben asintió a la vez que agregaba algo más alentador:

-Pero que sería genial que nos apoyaran-Se gano una sonrisa de parte del moreno. Y abrieron la puerta listos para todo.

Menos para encontrar a Holiday, Seis y Gwen sentados bebiendo café, las mujeres riendo y el agente, que fue el que se percato de la llegada de los chicos, apoyado rígidamente en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Los esperábamos-Sentencio mirándolos a través de sus lentes oscuros y avisando a las mujeres de la presencia-Sentados.-Se sintieron como perros amaestrados, pero frente al sexto hombre más peligroso del planeta no tenían muchas opciones-La señorita Tennyson me estaba contando la razón que la trajo aquí.

-¿Ah sí?-Incluso tras los lentes oscuros, la mirada de Seis taladraba a ambos chicos-Que bien ¿no?

-Y también una divertida anécdota de Ben-Agrego Holiday dejando su tasa sobre la mesa-Entre Ben y un tal Kevin.

-¿Kevin?-Pregunto Rex mirando de lado a Ben. El moreno a veces era algo celoso.

-El punto es...-Por suerte ahí estaba Seis para mantener la conversación en cause.

-Que queremos una explicación, ahora-Sentencio Holiday.

-_"Y yo que pensé que Vilgax daba miedo"_-Ese fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de Ben en cuanto vio la actitud de "padres" que tenían todos con Rex-Si, Rex estaba a punto de contarles todo.

-Traidor-Sentencio el moreno mientras golpeaba a Ben en el hombro-Al menos quiero que Cesar este aquí.

-Aquí estoy hermano-El mayor de los Salazar llego, parecía haber corrido todo el camino; luego miro a Ben-Supongo que ahora si van a explicar todo.

Sin duda, ver a Cesar tan serio por algo que no era la ciencia resultaba un poco intimidante. Aun así, ambos chicos se dispusieron a explicar todo.

Flash Back:

El rugido de su moto y el silbar del viento en sus oídos era todo lo que podía escuchar mientras conducía a toda velocidad por aquella carretera. El sol apenas había salido y el pueblo al que había ido estaba prácticamente desierto.

-Esto es tonto-Se dijo mientras frenaba frente al puesto de hamburguesas. Había tomado el ridículo hábito de ir a ese pueblo cada vez más seguido. Acciono su moto y emprendió el camino de regreso, cruzo las calles vacías y dejo atrás el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Belwood"-El no está aquí.

Se lo repetía cada vez que iba, pero aun así no podía evitar mirar de soslayo el pueblo. Solo que esta vez había algo diferente, cuando se trataba de pavimento su nunca dejaba una nube de humo así. Acelero aun mas, no estaba de humor para luchar contra ningún EVO. Pero su perseguidor tampoco pensaba rendirse; era muy rápido y después de unos minutos de persecución Rex termino frenando en medio de un torbellino de humo.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?!-Deshizo su moto y acciono su espada-¡Pelea!-Entonces su perseguidor se detuvo justo frente a él. Un EVO peculiar, como una persona muy delgada, tenía un traje completo negro con una franja blanca en medio, una cola a rayas blancas y negras, los pies parecían estar sobre un par de esferas, las manos eran como pinzas de tres, la piel azul y un caso negro de estilo aerodinámico con una equis azul en frente. Pero lo que más sorprendía a Rex era el símbolo que tenía en el pecho:

-¿Sigues golpeando primero y preguntando después?-Un destello verde y luego, ahí estaba él-No has cambiado nada chico robot.

-¡Ben!-Tal vez era por la emoción de ver de nuevo al chico, o el miedo a que todo terminara siendo un sueño. Pero Rex termino saltando frente al castaño y sujetándolo en un fuerte abrazo-Eres tú, de verdad eres tú…

-¡Si soy yo pero, no respiro!-Le tomo un poco de esfuerzo pero al final logro que el moreno lo soltara-Valla, en verdad me extrañaste.

-Are-Y la cordura de Rex hizo acto de presencia en ese momento y se dio cuenta de lo evidente que estaba actuando-Yo- Eh…

-Me alegra volver a verte-Ben puso su mano sobre el hombro del moreno mientras este sonreía nervioso-Te invito a desayunar, tenemos mucho de qué hablar…

Caminaron juntos el camino de regreso a Belwood, terminaron comiendo en el puesto de bocadillos donde se suponía que debía estar Sr. Smoothie. Hablaron por horas, tenían como seis meses con los que ponerse al tanto. Al final, Rex hizo la pregunta que más lo intrigaba:

-¿Cómo volviste?, no he visto ningún portal gigante en el cielo.

-Ah sí, me costó algo de trabajo…-Mientras hablaba Ben hacia girar su reloj y al final le mostro un pequeño holograma a Rex-Pero logre convencer a Azmuth de darme la clave de un alienígena que pudiera viajar entre los universos alternos.

-Wauh…-Rex no entendió muy bien, pero lo que importaba es que Ben estaba ahí, con él-¿Es decir que te, quedaras?-No pudo evitar preguntar aquello con un dejo de esperanza.

-No puedo-Respondió Ben ocultando su reloj con la manga pero sin pasar por alto la cara de decepción de Rex-Pero ahora puedo venir cada vez que quiera…

-Chido-Rex estaba feliz de decir aquello, pero algo en la mirada de Ben le decía que algo no estaba bien-¿Ocurre algo?

-Eh, no, digo…-Ben bajo la mirada mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior; ningún gesto paso desapercibido para Rex-Yo, vine para decirte algo. Pero puede esperar.

-¿De qué hablas?-Las palabras del ojiverde le picaron bastante la curiosidad. Pero Ben solo se levanto y miro a la calle:

-Nada; venga, vamos a dar una vuelta…

Fin del Flash Back

-Esa fue la primera vez que vine, bueno, técnicamente la segunda-Explico Ben mientras intentaba no sonreír ante el recuerdo-Un año, más o menos.

-Desde entonces hemos estado saliendo-Concluyo Rex. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro de alivio, no había sido, tan malo, ni tan difícil como habían imaginado. Incluso las expresiones de la familia de Rex eran un poco más relajadas, serias, pero no malas. Ahora era el turno de las preguntas:

-¿Y porque lo mantuvieron en secreto?-Seis fue el primero.

-No estábamos seguro de que esto fuera, ya saben…

-Teníamos miedo a como fueran a reaccionar.

-Y escaparse a escondidas es una excelente forma de mantener bajo el perfil-La intervención de Gwen hizo que los chicos cayeran en cuenta de lo tontos que habían sido.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un incomodo silencio que fácilmente tensaba el aire. Los chicos no tenían nada más que decir; pero aun así, Rex era el que se sentía más presionado. Después de todo, si su "familia" le rechazaba no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo. Antes de que más pensamientos fatídicos lo invadieran por completo escucho la voz de Seis:

-Ya no tienes excusa para desaparecer chico-El agente se separo de la pared contra la que estaba y camino a la salida, pero antes de salir giro el rostro-Mas les vale avisar de ahora en más- Agrego mirando a ambos.

-Mi hermano tiene novio, jmm, sin duda es una situación interesante-Cesar mantenía su mano contra el mentón pensando; y en un segundo se acerco tanto a Ben que solo estaban a centímetros-Quisiera hacerte unas pruebas…-Agrego mirando a la muñeca del castaño. Vale decir que Ben estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Cesar, aléjate-Rex quería a su hermano, pero si volvía a verlo tan cerca de "su" Ben terminaría disparándolo fuera del cuartel. Pero al menos le consoló ver una reacción tan típica de Cesar.

-Ahh…-Ahora solo faltaba Holiday, pero su única reacción hasta el momento había sido suspirar-Hiciste que me preocupara de mas Rex-Se levanto de su silla, camino hasta los chicos y rodeo a ambos con los brazos.

-¿Eso es un "si"?-Pregunto Ben mirando de reojo a la mujer. Y Holiday les respondió a ambos con una sonrisa:

-Sí, me alegra que Rex se haya enamorado-Mientras hablaba ponía una mano a un lado del rostro de cada; pero luego les pellizco una mejilla a cada uno respectivamente-¡Pero si vuelven a preocuparme voy lastimarlos!

-¡Si señora!

Aunque daba miedo, la doctora sonrió complacida antes de levantarse y volver a tomar su taza de café. Los chicos se miraron un momento antes de chocar los puños, habían salido vivos y los aceptaban, de una forma peculiar, pero los aceptaban. Aunque el "suegro" de Ben era un agente secreto ninja, su "suegra" una doctora con principios de bipolaridad y su cuñado un científico loco que no conocía el concepto de "espacio personal".

Fue mucho para un solo día

-Yo no me relajaría aun-Habían olvidado a Gwen. La pelirroja seguía tomando de su tasa como estuviera en presencia de la reina.

-Ella tiene razón-Secundo la doctora de ojos verdes.

-¿De qué hablan ahora?-Pregunto confundido el moreno. Pero Ben si se hacia una idea.

-Gwen danos un descanso…

-Nada de eso jovencitos; Rex ya nos diste la noticia a nosotros, ahora deben ir y dársela a la familia de Ben.

3…2…1…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es lo correcto Rex-

-¿Siempre es tan maternal?-Le susurro el ojiverde al oído.

-De hecho, si.

-Holiday no hablaras en serio ¿verdad?-Rogaba por qué no fuera así. Pero como siempre, su hermano tampoco era de mucha ayuda:

-De hecho Rex, esa es la forma correcta en la que se debe iniciar un compromiso-Conocer a la familia de Ben ya le provocaban suficientes nervios a Rex, como para que ahora Cesar usara la palabra compromiso-Así se establecen lazos de confianza y-

-No creo que eso sea muy conveniente-Por increíble que parezca, fue Gwen la que les salvo el pescuezo a ambos-Ben es famoso en nuestro Universo, y tiene muchos enemigos. Si alguno se entera de esto, podrían ser muchos problemas.

-¿Eso es cierto?-Preguntaron Rex y Holiday a la vez. Ben asintió:

-Sí, cielos, no lo había pensado-El castaño se llevo la mano a la barbilla y pensó unos segundos-Pero, no quiero seguir guardando el secreto. Podríamos decírselo solo a mi abuelo, Kevin y mis padres.

-Pero-De repente a Rex lucia más serio-Dices que podrían atacarte a través de mí, no quiero que salgas-

-No te adelantes hermano-Cesar puso su mano en el hombro de Rex y le sonrió-Pueden decírselo solo a unos cuantos y mantener el secreto. De las opciones esa es la que tiene mejores probabilidades, un 76% de echo.

-No entendí, pero un 76% suena bien-El ojiverde quería dejar de tener que dar explicaciones cada vez que se iba. Y en el fondo se moría por presentarle a Rex a su familia-Entonces, ¿nos vamos?-Pregunto mientras giraba su reloj.

-¿Estás seguro?-El moreno no, y temía por la seguridad de su chico alíen. Pero Ben solo se limito a despeinarlo con una mano. Abría querido besarlo, pero su prima y la doctora lo ponían nervioso.

-Entre más rápido lo hagamos, mas rápido volveremos-Le susurro al oído. Podía sentir las miradas de ambas mujeres clavadas en su nuca. Pero por ver la enorme sonrisa de su chico robot, podía soportarlo todo.

Debió pensar mejor sus palabras.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que el final suena algo trágico ¿ustedes que opinan? Jajaja<strong>

**Pero la diversión aun no empieza… Bueno, la verdadera diversión. ¡Oh me muero por llegar a la parte en que todo esto se pone patas arriba! Por cierto algunas ideas o sugerencias estarían de perlas.**

**PD: esto cuenta como una de mis 7 actualizaciones de hoy, si están leyendo mis otras historias pasen a leer! Y además tengo 2 oneshtos nuevos!**

**Espero sus Reviews y nos leemos luego…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno admito que siempre demoro un poco (bastante) en actualizar, pero tienen que admitir que cuando actualizo lo hago EN GRANDE! Jejeje esta vez son 8 actualizaciones nuevas para todos mis queridos lectores a los que siempre hago esperar demasiado jejeje Perdón de nuevo.**_

_**Ademas quiero agradecerle a Alexis-senpai (lo ciento en verdad pero no soy muy buen con el ingles, soy un asco; pero si tu quieres traducirla solo avísame y cuadramos), a SENAEE (de quien sigo esperando cierta actualización de cierto fic ¬_¬+), a (cuya imagen del conejo me gusta mucho jejeje), a gianfrancorusherboy (que también me dejo un review algo divertido), a Fv y a Guest, perdón por no responderles los revs directamente…**_

_**Por cierto este cap tendrá por fin esa esperada sorpresa que todos han estado queriendo leer MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA casi siento pena por Rex…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

"_**Me Duele el Estomago"**_

-Sabes, creo que debimos hacer esto desde un principio…

-¿Venir a un hotel?-Sugirió Rex cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras intentaba no separarse mucho del castaño-¿Ya olvidaste nuestras cuarta cita?

-No eso…-Respondió Ben sentándose al borde de la cama-Decirle a todos de lo nuestro.

-Ah claro-Por un momento Rex dejo de intentar zafarle la chaqueta verde y se sentó junto a él en el borde del colchón-Si, supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Supones?-Inquirió Ben con una ceja alzada. Pero Rex solo sonrió:

-Admite que fue divertido…

-Has visto demasiadas telenovelas.

-Sí, y esta sería la parte en la que los protagonistas se demuestran su amor-Sugirió con una ancha sonrisa e intentando besar al ojiverde. Pero Ben no se la iba a poner tan fácil:

-De, echo esta sería la parte en la que me ruegas porque te deje hacerme el amor-Se alejo de Rex y se hecho para atrás en la cama hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared-Mientras yo quiero seguir hablando.

-¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?-Rex odiaba que su novio hiciera eso, por eso le seguía la corriente. Entre más rápido terminara su juego, mas rápido pasarían a la acción.

-¿Qué te parecieron mis padres?

-¿En serio?-La sonrisa en la boca del castaño le dio a entender que ese juego iba para largo; así que solo suspiro y se acomodo junto al castaño-Pues, creo que me odiaron…

La verdad, no esperaba hablar del tema tan pronto. No había sido precisamente el momento que le hubiera gustado, pero si habría querido hacerlo luego.

-De que hablas, si nos aceptaron-Acoto Ben.

-Aceptaron tu relación con otro chico solo porque te aman-Rex, por otro lado, no pudo evitar aclarar ese punto-No significa que me quieran a mí.

-Eso no es…-Pero no tenia forma de debatirle. Hasta entonces caía en cuenta de que Rex tenía razón.

Al principio sus padres lo miraron como si fuera una broma. Pero luego de explicarles todo, pudo ver, apenas un atisbo, de decepción en sus ojos. Solo un instante, ni siquiera reparo en ello; aun así, Rex si lo había notado.

-No le agradas a los padres de tu novio, gran novedad-Pero aun con todo y eso, no iba a permitir que eso perturbara a Rex-Yo soy el que debería estar asustado, mi suegro es un ninja verde.

-Y el sexto hombre más peligroso del planeta, no olvides ese punto...

-… y mi cuñado me quiere meter en una probeta-Acoto Ben con un poco más del drama necesario-Comparado con eso, el que no le vaya a dar nietos a mis padres no es nada.

-Admites que eres la chica-Rex sonrió complacido mientras rodeaba la cintura de Ben y se acercaba lentamente-Aunque, acabas de decir algo interesante.

-¿Ha, si?-Pregunto entre beso y beso a la vez que le sacaba las gafas a Rex y pasaba su mano por el cabello de este-¿Qué cosa?

-Te digo luego...

Ya ninguno quería continuar con las palabras.

Rex ataco con fiereza la boca de Ben mientras lo acomodaba mejor contra la cama. En un segundo las camisas de ambos volaron a algún rincón de la habitación, nunca se decían nada mientras admiraban el cuerpo del otro. Sus miradas eran más que suficiente.

Ben gemía y suspiraba ante cada caricia del moreno. Rex era muy bueno con ello, era un alfa por naturaleza. Se encargaba de consentir y mimar cada aspecto de Ben, besaba sus labios, probaba su cuello, acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel, no dejaba un solo punto sensible sin tocar. Amaba a Ben con todas sus fuerzas, amaba sacar suspiros de su garganta cada vez que abría espacio entre sus piernas.

Amaba ver su rostro sonrojarse cuando entraba en él, su espalda arquearse con cada movimiento, su voz jadeante y su mirada furiosa cuando le gemía por más. La sensación del sudor en sus cuerpos, la del aire calentarse a su alrededor, sus alientos fundirse en uno al besarse cuando estaban a punto de terminar.

Pero, a pesar de todo lo bueno que era el sexo, la parte que mas disfrutaba era poder acostarse junto a Ben y empezar a jugar con su cabello mientras este se acurrucaba junto a él.

-¿Ahora si me dirás de que hablabas hace rato?

-Tus hijos…-Respondió Rex mientras Ben levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara-Serian lindos.

-¿Eso piensas?-Ben sonrió antes esto y volver a recostarse, esta vez sobre el pecho de Rex.

-Claro, si hubieras elegido estar con alguna chica aburrida en vez de conmigo, soy tan chido.

-Te tienes mucha estima-Aunque le gustaba eso del moreno; entonces una idea divertida cruzo por su cabeza-Ey, ¿Cómo crees que serian nuestros hijos?

-¿Eh?-Por otro lado Rex no entendió. Así que Ben se separo de él y se sentó con la cobija cubriendo sus piernas-Si sabes que ambos somos hombre ¿no?

-Ya lo sé, solo, imagínalo un momento. Si tuviéramos un hijo, ¿Cómo sería?

-Jmm…-Rex se quedo mirando la nada un momento-Quiero un niño, con mi cabello pero con tus ojos. Y que se parezca a ti.

-Eso es, tierno-A veces Rex era muy emotivo sin darse cuenta-Ok, un niño, lo más probable es que saque tu color, me gusta tu piel.

-¿A si?-Pregunto Rex listo para bromear algo sobre racismo.

-Claro, así cuando lo llevemos a nadar no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto-Pero el comentario de Ben era más interesante-A mí siempre me bañaban en bloqueador, o terminaba como una langosta.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso-Bromeo el moreno-Entonces, con mi cabello, mi color y tus ojos, y siendo que se parece a ti, ese niño será todo un galán. ¡Que ni piense en salir con alguien antes de los dieciocho!

-Un padre sobre protector, entonces yo seré el padre indulgente-Ben encontraba aquello como algo necesario-No importa lo que digas, jugara Beisbol.

-Ni hablar, baloncesto.

-Tú eres pésimo en baloncesto.

-Sí, pero tú y Noah le pueden enseñar.

-Entonces tú serás ese padre escandaloso que lo anima desde las gradas-Ya podía imaginar al moreno con una bandera en una mano y una corneta en la otra-¿Quién le ayudara con las tareas?

-Yo-Respondió Rex, y Ben lo miro con escepticismo-Soy muy bueno con los números. Recuerda de quien soy hermano.

-Está bien, ¿y si quiere ser músico?-Ambos concordaron con la guitarra, luego que su hijo eligiera.

-¿Sabes que es lo más divertido de estar hablando de esto?

-No…

-Que, justo antes de que aparecieras con tu prima…-Empezó a contar Rex-Holiday estaba preocupada porque ya pudiera dejar embarazada a mi "novia".

-Debió ser todo un alivio-Susurro Ben con humor.

-See, por eso adoro tener a un chico como pareja-El cansancio ya empezaba a hacerse presente, tanto que Rex ya estaba acomodando para dormir-Podemos relajarnos sin esas molestas pastillas.

-Una vida sexual perfecta-Ben estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero Rex pudo notar como este ocultaba algo en su mirada, como si se guardara algo.

-Oye, sé que antes eras hetero y todo eso, supongo que nunca imaginaste terminar con un chico-Le dolía un poco hablar de ello, pero sabía que era la verdad-Debías tener planes, sueños… Una familia-

-Sí, supongo que tu igual-Rex intentaba ser comprensivo y venia Ben y le clavaba el puñal que el solo ya se había clavado. Hombres-Pero te conocí, me enamore de ti, esto es mejor que tener "planes" o "sueños" para el futuro. Tú eres mí ahora…. Ja, escúchame me he vuelto un cursi.

-Y eso es lo que te convierte en la chica-Se gano un jalón de oreja cortesía de Rex-¡Au!

-Eres un tonto…

-Sí, pero soy el tonto que está más cerca de ser el padre de tus hijos.

Esa era una verdad peligrosamente cierta. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero muy dentro de Rex su Nanite Omega empezaba a operar y transmitir su nueva orden a los demás nanites… En ambos.

Belwood, un mes después:

-Ey Benji´ deberías dejar de comer tantas papas, si pierdes la línea tu novio te va a dejar-

-No fastidies Kevin…

-Kevin tiene un punto, se sabe que los especímenes macho humanos prefieren que sus parejas posean un cuerpo delgado y fuerte, de manera que al momento de aparearse-

-Ruk debes dejar de ver tantas telenovelas, me recuerdas a Rex-Agrego, de repente la tendencia de su compañero de confundir Telemundo con Discovery Channel no parecía tan mala-Y tengo hambre.

-¿Tus faenitas te dejan exhausto no?-Pocas eran las veces que Kevin tenía algo para molestar al primo de su novia. Así que, aunque hacia más o menos un mes que ya sabía todo, pensaba exprimirlo y sacarle todo el jugo.

-Aun siento curiosidad por saber cómo se aparean los machos humanos entre sí.

-Ruk deja de usar la palabra "aparear", en serio es incomodo-Aunque más incomodo resultaba era ver como Ben devoraba todas la torre de papas fritas que tenia adelante con una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Estás seguro que los humanos solo tienen un estomago?-Pregunto el compañero de Ben al oído de Kevin que miraba asombrado a Ben eructar.

-Bastante...

-Ben, no pude evitar notar que últimamente comes mucho más de lo usual-Esta vez el plomero hizo una observación más seria-Tanto que a veces vomitas.

-Eso no es- ¡Ug!-Lo siguiente que vieron fue al ojiverde salir corriendo y escucharlo vomitar en unos arbustos cercanos. Luego regreso limpiándose la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano-Bueno tal vez sea cierto.

-Incluso has vomitado estando en la nave o en un vehículo terrestre; esos repentinos mareos no me parecen normales. Deberías visitar a un doctor.

-Estoy bien-

-¿Estás seguro?-Incluso Kevin encontraba raro eso. Conocía a Ben, y el chico no era del tipo estomago débil.

-Sí; ahora, quiero un enorme helado de chocolate y mantecado-Ben acciono su reloj y se transformo en XLR8-Nos vemos en el Sr. Smothie.

-¿A quién llamas?-Pregunto Kevin luego de que la nube de humo que dejo Ben se disipo y vio a Ruk marcar su teléfono.

-A Gwen, hay un par de cosas que quiero preguntarle…

Media hora después:

-¿Que no entienden? ¡Estoy bien!

-Quédate quieto…-Entre Kevin, forma de acero, y Ruk intentaban sujetar al ojiverde por brazos y piernas. A la vez que su abuelo intentaba acercarse con una aguja en las manos-Solo necesito una gota-

-¡No!

-Ah, pensé que ya había superado su miedo a las agujas-El abuelo Max se frotaba la cien un poco frustrado. Solo que Gwen no era tan paciente:

-Denme eso-Tomo la aguja, sujeto la muñeca de Ben y le pincho un dedo. El grito que dio el ojiverde fue suficiente como para dejar palpitando los oídos de Ruk y Kevin-Listo, eso era todo.

-¿Y todo esto para que o qué?-Pregunto Ben chupándose el dedo donde lo habían pinchado.

-Tenemos que saber qué te pasa-Respondió el abuelo Max a la vez que dejaba la muestra de Ben en un lector.

-Todavía siguen con eso…-Gruño Ben.

-Comes y vomitas, hueles algo y vomitas, te mareas de la nada, comes MÁS de lo usual…-La pelirroja enumeraba cada cosa con los dedos-Pruebas los Smothies más raros-

-Te vi devorando un kiwi, y tú odias el kiwi-Acoto Kevin.

-Todos esos son síntomas de estado de gestación-Secundado por Ruk. Y entonces Ben comprendió porque era que todos actuaban tan raro-Pero no tenía idea de que la especie humana fuera hermafrodita.

-No se trata de eso Ruk-Por suerte el abuelo intervino antes de que Ben decapitara a su nuevo compañero-Esto ya ha pasado antes…

-Sí, pero todo fue culpa del ADN de Frio-Ben se sentía casi obligado a dejar muy en claro eso-¿Entonces, otra vez terminare comiendo metal?

Pero nadie respondió de inmediato, el abuelo solo se quedo mirando la pantalla; todos, excepto Ben, se acercaron a la pantalla de la computadora. Y la sola oportunidad que tenia Ben para salir bien librado se esfumo en cuanto escucho a Kevin decir:

-Oh no tienes idea.

Providencia:

-Entonces Doc´ ¿terminamos por hoy?

-Sí Rex, ya puedes irte-La mujer hablaba desde la cabina de control desde donde podía ver al moreno-¿Tanta prisa tienes?-Agrego con suspicacia.

-Oh hoy no veré a Ben-Pero el chico no lucia apenado-Cesar dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí.

Rex salió corriendo del laboratorio y dejo a una muy ajetreada doctora:

-Estas lecturas no son normales-Comento mientras tecleaba en frente a uno de los monitores. Aunque tal vez solo exageraba, seguramente el nanite solo estaba reaccionando ligeramente a las emociones de Rex; nunca había visto al moreno tan feliz.

Más tarde, en el laboratorio móvil de Cesar. El científico le enseñaba a Rex su último invento:

-¿Estás seguro que no explota?-Pregunto Rex por enésima vez. Pero Cesar no se molestaba, solo insistía en que lo probara:

-Si hermano-

-¿Ya lo probaste?-Inquirió Rex con una desconfiada ceja arriba.

-Estoy a punto de hacerlo-Su respuesta no fue precisamente una nueva para Rex, por desgracia estaba acostumbrado a ser el conejillo de indias de su hermano. Cesar tenía una peculiar forma de demostrar afecto. El portal interdimencional que había construido el genio era una prueba de ello.

-¿Estás seguro de que-Pero antes de que terminara su pregunta una grieta se abrió en el aire y se abrió un portal-¡Pero si ni siquiera lo toque!

La respuesta llego por sí sola. De la grieta emergió Omniverse, en cuanto la grieta se cerró un destello verde inundo el lugar dejando a un muy pálido Ben:

-¡Ben!-Rex corrió a abrazar a su novio, no esperaba verlo tan pronto. Pero algo le preocupaba; el castaño lucia como si hubiera corrido una maratón, sudado y temblaba ligeramente-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Aavndvsd…-Fue lo único que balbuceo el ojiverde-Navidad…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto confundido Rex. Cesar se acerco y examino a Ben por encima:

-Parece algo shockeado, le traeré un vaso de jugo-En cuanto Cesar salió del laboratorio encontró Ben siguió repitiendo palabras que no tenían sentido para Rex:

-Fiesta, felices, blanca…-El moreno empezaba a considerar que algo serio le ocurría al ojiverde-¡Holiday!

-Ah-Eso tenía sentido. Y no pudo evitar reírse un poco por todos los intentos que le tomo al castaño recordar el nombre-Ella esta-

-Tengo que hablar con ella-Ben salió a paso veloz del laboratorio dejando solo a Rex. Luego regreso y tomo al EVO del brazo, como si estuviera molesto-Tu vienes conmigo-En un santiamén Rex estaba de regreso en el laboratorio, donde la doctora examinaba algunas muestras.

-Hola chicos, ¿Ben?, pensé que no te vería en un tiempo-La mujer saludo con una sonrisa, el castaño le agradaba. Pero Ben no estaba para protocolos sociales:

-Necesito que me haga unos exámenes-

-¿Disculpa?-Incluso Rex estaba confundido-¿Exámenes, estás enfermo?

Ben no le respondió nada al moreno, acentuando la suposición de este de que el castaño estaba molesto con él, solo le dio una rápida explicación a Holiday de que necesitaba unos específicos exámenes físicos. La mujer acepto, un poco confundida, pero después de una media hora su cara se quedo estupefacta frente a la computadora:

-Esto es… ¡Increíble!

-¿Entonces es cierto?-Pregunto Ben mientras se ponía de nuevo su camisa negra-Estoy…

-Es pronto para hacer conclusiones-Adelanto la mujer mientras oprimía el botón del comunicador, pero no lo necesito, en ese momento llego Cesar con un baso en sus manos-¡Cesar!, perfecto necesito tu opinión…

-Los estaba buscando-Respondió el científico poniendo el baso en manos de Ben-Te hará sentir mejor…-Ben dudaba que eso fuera así pero sentir algo frio por su garganta lo relajo un poco-¿Y qué ocurre doctora?

-Podrían todos decirme que ocurre-Rex estiraba el cuello de un lado a otro, pero los demás lo ignoraban-¡Ey!

-Jmm, esto es interesante…-Y solo para aumentar la tención del moreno su hermano salía con eso mientras miraba del monitor a Ben y de Ben al monitor-¿Desde cuándo-

-Hace solo una hora-Atajo Ben-Pero, no es posible… Es decir, ¡yo soy hombre!

-¡Pueden todos decirme que está pasando aquí!-Finalmente Rex se canso de ser ignorado y grito, al final fue Ben quien respondió, al borde de un ataque:

-¡¿Qué qué está pasando?!-Pregunto como si no creyera la pregunta-Pues que estoy embarazado, ¡tonto!

-¿Qué?-Incluso Noah tendría que admitir que esa era una buena broma-No juegos conmigo-

-De hecho Rex, es cierto-Muy bien, si lo decía Holiday tenía que ser cierto-Ben esta, en estado…-Aunque tampoco es que ella luciera muy convencida.

Y paso lo último que todos esperaban:

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Rex empezó a desternillarse de risa-Ben, jaajajaja, ósea que te darán antojos, jajaja y te pondrás como una vaca jajajaja y jajaja y…-

-Sí, y adivina quién es el padre-

Continuara

* * *

><p>Jajajaja no se ustedes pero ame ese final; Rex es un tonto, un adorable tonto que no se entera de nada. Oh pobre Ben, de hecho pobres de ellos dos jojojo les confieso que me muero por hacerles algunos adelantos, pero sería arruinarles la sorpresa, bueno, LAS sorpresas, que les tengo preparadas de aquí en adelante… Las cosas se pondrán muy divertidas.<p>

PD: Un review ayudaría mucho a actualizar más rápido.


End file.
